


Lame Party

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wonders what Wendy thinks of him at a party and Mabel tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame Party

“Hey, dude,” Wendy taps his shoulder. He swings around quickly and feels his heart beating as fast as it could.

“Hey, Wendy!” he clears his throat, “What’s up?”

“I think I’m going to leave early. this party’s getting kind of lame.”

He feels his heart sink. Tonight was supposed to be great. Him and Wendy could hang out alone, but now she was leaving. What would he do?

“A-Are you sure? I mean, we didn’t rally get a chance to hang out.”

She smiles and at first he feels a bit of joy, but it fades, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Then, she was gone leaving him feeling all alone.

“Hey, goofus,” Mabel rests her arm around Dipper. The scent of her perfume almost startles him, “Where’s Wendy going?”

He looks to the ground, “Probably too hang out with Robbie. This party was too lame for her. I’m… I’m too lame for her.”

She shifts her look over to him, “What? No, you’re not. You’re way awesome.”

“Wendy doesn’t think so.”

“You don’t know that. And even if she did, it’s her loss. You’re, like, the coolest guy ever!” she pushes her cheek against his, the warmth radiates from her to him and he suddenly can’t think of anything else.

“Thanks, Mabel.”

“Anytime. How about you hang out with me and my friends? It’ll make you feel better.”

He grins, “Yeah.”


End file.
